


Sent By Mistake

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accident, Gen, Sexting, dick pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Noctis takes a couple hot selfies and accidentally sends them to his crush. Can the Chocobros keep those pictures from seeing the light of day?





	Sent By Mistake

The prince sighed, fooling around with camera filters as he threw himself into the comfort of his bed. Puppy, Chocobo, rainbow and just all sorts of random things. He experimented with angles , laughing to himself at the silly thing. One angle made him raise a brow though. The tilted angle he was holding his phone at got a bit of a peek down his shirt. He was never one for taking photos but he had to admit he looked really good there. He snapped a shot, taking a hand look at it. It’s amazing what angles can do. He smirked, taking his shirt off, laying down and trying that angle again. His experimenting paid off. He was amazed. Though he certainly isn’t well defined he looked jacked in this picture. Probably more than Gladio is. He continued to experiment, looking for that perfect angle that just made him look like a hunk. He didn’t even remember how he started dicking around with his phone. More clothes came off over the course of the half hour but the perfect picture was eventually achieved. He looked like a model. The prince was in awe that this was actually him. His eyes had this aloof mystery to them, looking straight to the camera. His body was incredible and he was amazed at how buff he managed to make himself look.... then he saw the nudity. That’s when he snapped out of it. He gasped, sitting up in bed and poking every hot snapshot he had taken in his camera roll. He became more frazzled as he went through them, each one more salacious and teasing than the last. How could he be so stupid? Doing something like this !? He tapped them all, the very last one being his most recent and arguably his hottest picture. He moved to delete it, gliding his finger across the screen rather than poking it and accidentally dragging and dropping the entire collection... to his contacts list.  
When his contacts list popped up he panicked, dropping his phone on the bed and cursing to himself. He quickly picked the phone up, his thumb touch the screen and hitting your name almost as if it was fate. By the time he looked back at the phone it read ‘12/19 pictures sent’. He just froze, watching that number rise and unable to move a muscle.  
“....shit.”

 

“The key to a perfectly sliced carrot is mostly technique, Prompto.”  
“Uh huh, I see.” The blonde said, lazily chopping vegetables. He wanted to help Ignis with a new recipe but after the initial excitement wore off it was really quite boring. “.... when will it be done?”  
“We have to add the vegetables. They give it the real flavor.” Ignis said with a dreamy sigh, making the boy back away from him a bit. He adjusted his glasses, returning to his culinary works. “Now, we must push away all distractions-“  
“IGNIS!”  
“.... Like I said,” Ignis attempted to calm, ignoring the sound of Noctis yelling from what sounded like halfway across the palace. “All distractions will only-“  
“IGNIS!” The yelling sounded much closer that time, making Ignis let out a groan.  
“I think he’s calling you.” Prompto said cutely, chopping a carrot in half. “Maybe we should-“  
“Focus is a very important-“  
“IGNIS!” Noctis screamed, poking his head in the kitchen doorway and scaring Prompto, who quickly dropped his knife and nearly fell over. The cook sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“... what is it Noct?”  
“I need help.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Prompto joked, “Everything okay?”  
“I... I need you to drive me to Y/n’s house!”  
“Now!?” Ignis asked, a bit offended, “I’m making dinner!”  
“It’s an emergency.” He pleaded, his eyes big and begging his friend to listen to him. “It’s ridiculously important.”  
“Whoa, heavy.” Prompto started. “But, we’re chopping carrots.”  
“Oh really,” Noctis started, suddenly and surprisingly upbeat. He walked over, picking up the cutting board with the carrots on them. “These carrots? Right here?”  
“Noct.” Ignis warned. It wasn’t enough. Noctis walked over to the trash can, opening it and pouring the entire chopping board into the trash. The little thuds of carrots hitting the trash bag made a vein in Ignis’s head pulsate. He then dropped the entire cutting board in the trash, walking back over to them and looking the chef in the eye.  
“Specs. It’s important.”  
“..... I’ll just order takeout.”

 

Since Gladio was doing some work on the Regalia Noctis had no choice but to bring him along too. The four drove through Insomnia, headed to your house and not even knowing why. None wanted to ask, simply trusting Noctis that it was important. He knew eventually that he had to tell them what he did but all he could think about was your reaction right now. Did you hate him? Would you think he was disgusting? Even though it was an accident he sent a lot of pictures.  
The moment the Regalia parked he jumped out of it, almost no warning except a quick thank you to Ignis. He knew they were going to follow him but he didn’t care. He ran up to your door, quickly hitting the door bell and chewing nervously on the side of his finger.  
You answered a few minutes later, seeing Noctis at your door and his friends approaching cautiously. The prince was clearly nervous, his breathing heavy and seemingly at a loss for words.  
“Noct, Dude, are you okay?” You said with a smirk, hoping he didn’t come over for anything too serious. He nodded, a little too quickly for your liking.  
“I-I um... wanted to tell you... about the.. well... I messaged you earlier-“  
“Dude,” you cut him off, “you know I don’t have my phone right now.” Noctis’s jaw dropped and all the pressure melted off of him.  
“...huh-“  
“I dropped it in the road last week. Remember? When we all went shopping?”  
“Oh yeah,” Prompto said with a smile. “I remember.”  
“Yeah, I dropped it at Wyreless Wireless this afternoon. The screen should be fixed by tomorrow morning.”  
“Oh.”  
“So what did you text me?”  
“Nothing! I-I just wanted to um know If you um wanted to come camping with us this weekend-“  
“That’s it?!” Ignis complained, “you threw out my carrots for this!?”  
“He was going to throw them out anyway.” Gladio scoffed. Noctis remained at a losss so You smiled, quickly accepting his invitation.

 

“Okay,” Gladio started as he close the door to the Regalia. He looked sternly to his left at Noctis who was nervously rubbing his hands together. “What the hell was that about?”  
“Ignis, can you drop me off at Wyreless Wireless-“  
“Noct, what’s wrong?” Ignis pleaded, “you don’t have to be afraid. You can tell us.”  
“I-I....” the prince looked at his friends nervously, his friends looking to him for some kind of answer. He finally sighed, leaning back in the seat and averting his eyes from them. “I sent her a dick pic on accident-“  
“Fucking what!?” Gladio grinned, leading into a boisterous laugh. Noctis sank lower in his chair, grumbling to himself. Ignis’s entire mood changed and he looked absolutely horrified as Prompto and Gladio giggled it off.  
“Showing off the crowned jewels, Noct?”  
Without warning, Ignis punched it, the car zooming down the road and pushing everyone violently into their seats.  
“S-specs- What the hell!?” Gladio started, looking out all the windows at the quickly passing houses. “You’re speeding!”  
“We need to get that phone first.” Ignis said darkly.  
“It’s not that serious!” Prompto begged, hugging himself. He was 90% sure this is how he would die.  
“Yes it is!” Ignis yelled, scaring his friends. “The worst case scenario isn’t that Noctis’s little crush gets that picture. The worst case scenario is that an employee at that store sees a message sent from the Prince of Lucis! A picture like that could do untold damage in the hands of the wrong person. It could be shared on the internet! He could be blackmailed!” He drifted violently around the corner, slamming Noctis into Gladio and making Prompto cower in his seat. “We have to get to it first.” 

 

 

“Welcome to Wyreless Wireless!” The sweet clerk said, making them all smile as they enter the building. “What can I do for you today?”  
“Gladio,” Ignis whispered, “distract her.”  
“On it.” The man said with a grin, strutting over and leaning on the counter. “Hey beautiful, I’m looking to upgrade my phone.”  
“Oh, yay,” the girl said, slightly nervous because of the compliment. “What were you hoping for your upgrade?”  
“Well, my phone is inferior,” He started with a flirty growl, “it doesn’t have your number in it.” The clerk giggled, leaning against the counter with a flirty expression. Ignis motioned for Prompto and Noctis to follow him, taking him to the back room. They slipped in easily, waiting there for a moment just in case they were spotted heading to the back room. Shelves lined the entirety of the walls, boxes upon boxes filled with phones and accessories.  
“Whoa, there’s gotta be a hundred phones here.”  
“Try thousands.” Ignis corrected, slightly frustrated. “Some new, some refurbished and some in for repairs... we need to find the repairs.”  
“Where would they be?” Noctis said nervously, rubbing his shoulder and looking around quickly. “.... this place is huge.”  
“We have to start now and look in every box until the store closes-“  
“The site closes in 20 minutes!?” Prompto panicked, “there’s thousands of phones in here!”  
“Then you better start looking.”

 

“Is this it? Has Y/n’s name on it-“  
“The last name is wrong.” Noctis informed, Prompto groaning as he threw it back in the box. “We have to keep looking.”  
“This is monotonous.” Prompto said, climbing down from the shelf he was sitting on. “Can’t you call her phone? Then it will ring!”  
“Haven’t you noticed that all these phones are turned off?” Ignis said with a sigh. “That won’t work.”  
“Oh.. we should take them all!”  
“I like the enthusiasm but let’s aim for something a little less... ‘grand theft’.” Noctis suggested, taking a mangled smartphone from a box and shaking his head. It seemed like your phone was nowhere in this room.  
Ignis was about to speak when he heard the door buckle like someone was leaning against it.  
“Hide, quick!” He yelled in a hushed tone, practically picking up Noctis and taking him to the lowest shelf. Prompto panicked, ducking into a supply closet and peeking out of it as the door to the back room opened.  
Leaning against the door as it opened, Gladio was locked in a passionate kiss with a clearly disheveled young clerk, slowly leading her to somewhere more private. He moved to her neck and slide his thumbs in her jeans. Suddenly he stopped and spotted Ignis on the shelf when he opened his eyes for just a moment. Ignis gestured for him to take it somewhere else.  
“Uh Babe,” Gladio started, “you... um... why don’t we take this to the backseat of your car?”  
“Oh- but the store closes soon-“  
“Just close it early... store’s empty.” He purred, leading her back out of the room.  
As the door closed they breathed a sigh of relief. As Ignis and Noctis climbed off the low shelf the cook caught a box out of the corner of his eye. It had your name on it.

 

The boys were driving home, all content with their latest job and congratulating one another. Ignis had a permanent smirk as Noctis thanked him endlessly and Gladio was covered in hickies so he had a good night. They pulled up to the palace, getting out of the car just as chummy and buddy buddy as ever. The laughter and jokes slowed down however when they noticed you at the top of the steps with your arms folded. Gladio puffed up his cheeks, patting Noctis’s back supportively.  
“You’re on your own.”  
“Later Noct.”  
“I’ll go ahead and order takeout.” His friends passed him one by one and you slowly descended. You walked past them as you approached Noctis and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
“Y-Y/n.”  
“Noctis.” You said simply. “Fun evening?”  
“Y-yeah... we went out.”  
“Fun.... you um... left your phone on my front porch. You dropped it.” You said, pulling it out of your pocket and handing him his smart phone. He backed up a bit, obviously scared that you had it the whole time. “I um.. checked your last text to me.. to see the details for the camping trip...”  
“Oh... so you.... you saw.”  
“Yeah.... 19 pictures Noctis?” You asked with a light smile. He looked away, groaning in embarrassment.  
“God, I went through all that damn trouble....”  
“Noct... why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I shouldn’t have taken those pictures and I damn well shouldn’t have sent them to you... it was an accident and... I was going to confront you and explain but I-I learned you didn’t have your phone and I thought I could fix it-“  
“Noct, please. We don’t have to make this a big deal-“  
“It is.” He interrupted, grabbing your hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. You gasped, put off guard by the sudden eye contact from the very embarrassed prince. He took in a deep breath. “I should have taken responsibility for this. It’s just that... I like you, I have for a while and I was afraid that if you saw any of those pictures that I ruined my shot with you before I even got one. I should have been upfront with you from the beginning and told you what happened. It really was an accident. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I’m sorry.” Your smile was beginning to hurt your cheeks and you even giggled a little at his little attempt to take responsibility.  
“Noct you idiot.” You finally said, “you know what, let’s make that little camping trip a 2 person affair.” You suggested, leaning over and kissing his cheek. You walked past him, not looking back as you continued to laugh. “Well talk about details tomorrow. I’ll text you when I get phone back. Meanwhile I left a couple pictures for you on your camera roll.... goodnight, Your highness. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”


End file.
